Amu Neko
by New Acc is d '. LiL LunA .' P
Summary: Amu is just an ordinary girl with an ordinary dream, to be liked and loved by everyone. One day she gets tat wish but not as she suspected because now shes a brown cat. Talk about being careful with what you wish for.


Hello this is DemonicBlue or now Luna. Im very sorry ive became one of those people that just quit on the story. But its all thanks to MaikaKitsune18 that im writting agian. Her message got me thinking how i didnt want to be like other people and she's the one that got me started writting my new version like i said. Sorry this is so late however and sorry i changed my account agian. I barly ever go on the email that the last account was in so I changed it to the one i frequently use. Anyway enough of my babble. Lets get on with the story.

The characters in this story are not owned by me as you already know. Also im dedicating this story to MaikaKitsune18. Thank you Maika for the message. ^^ btw in the story ull see sentinces that have this symbol [] b4 and after them. those are little notes i decided to put in and has nothing to do with the actual story. Anyway enjoy ^^

* * *

"Wake up Amu. Wake up."

A sweet voice is all Amu Hinamori heard through her dreams. She ignored it and kept on dreaming. It's nice in her dream world. Amu is with her 8 year old sister Ami Hinamori playing on the nice smelling grass with the sun shining on them. All her friends are there to. Amu wanted to stay there forever. Too bad for her whoever was trying to wake her up wouldn't let that happen.

"Amu, wake up damn it! You're going to make us both late if you don't get your damn ass out of this bed!, the voice said, shaking Amu roughly. Amu grumbled and sat up so quickly that it made the person jump. She absolutely hated when people woke her up from a happy dream.

"Okay I'm up. You fucking happy now."

"Yes I am".

"Ran, your such a bitch".

Ran Hinamori, Amu's 17 year old older sister, sighed quietly. "I didn't think a bitch is someone that makes sure you're not late for your first day of school", she said coldly.

Amu sighed. "Sorry sis. I was dreaming of Ami before you woke me up."

Ran, with an apologetic look on her face, hugged her little sister warmly. "I'm sorry Amu. You really miss her don't you?"

Amu nodded. Ami had gone with their dad, Tsumugu Hinamori, to the U.S when Amu was only 13 and hasn't come back since then. When Amu became a softmore she decided to transfer to a dorm school with her sister (Amu wasn't allowed to go unless Ran transferred with her as well to keep her from getting into trouble). Amu is now 16 years old and is a junior in her new school. Today is there first day at the JPU (Japan's Private University). [i no crappy name. so sue me i couldn't think of one off the spot ]

Amu smiled. "Sorry for the language. You packed my stuff right?"

Ran's smile was so big at that moment that it had a sparkly glow to it. "Do you even need to ask? Everything that u need for your 2 year stay at this school is all in your 5 brown and pink bags. And your school uniform is on your dresser." Ran pointed to the red and black striped skirt with a white collared shirt above it and a black collared jacket next to it on her dresser. "Tell me if u need help putting on your bow."

Amu giggled as she started changing into her uniform. "Do I even need to tell you? You know I can't put on bows or ties for my life."

Ran laughed. "Good thing only the men wear the ties."

Amu smiled her sparkly smile at Ran's comment. She noticed while putting on her socks that Ran was wearing a different uniform than her.

Ran was wearing a white collared shirt with a big blue bow in the middle and a light blue skirt. Her socks were white with two blue stripes at the top and the shoes were a clean white, unlike Amu's. Amu socks were untraditional, puffy socks and her shoes (although the same brand as Ran's) were a light skin brown. After putting on her shoes Amu asked, "Hey Ran. How come your outfit is different than mine?"

Ran sighed. "Did you even read the manual they gave us?"

Amu stayed silent.

"Go figures. Well, if you must know all four classes wear different uniforms so everybody can tell who's a freshmen, junior, and so on. Senior's wear white and blue." Ran demonstrated her outfit by twirling around in a circle. "And as you already know junior's wear black and red or just black."

Amu looked at her skirt and then back at her sister. "How come you didn't tell me we can just wear black!," she asked.

"Because only the guys can wear just black. Red pants wouldn't look good on them."

"Good point."

After Ran put Amu's bow on for her and Amu grabbed her pink and black skeleanimal cat Amu and Ran ran out of their now abandoned room to greet and dispart with the mother. [lol. i just realized that Ran and ran are spelled the same XD]

Their mother, Midori Hinamori, was making them french toast to eat when they got to their new school, or their soon to be new home. Giving them their breakfast (which was in a leak proof paper box wrapped around some plastic and aluminum and put into a paper bag) Midori smiled her heart-warming smile. She kissed both Amu and Ran on the cheek before opening their front door.

"You two ready for your first day of school," Midori asked.

Amu and Ran nodded. "Technically it's not our first day since we don't have school on Friday's," Amu said. "Our first day of school won't be till Monday."

"Then why are you to in your uniforms?"

"Because their cute," Amu said, posing in her outfit.

"Also because the principle doesn't want us blending in with the crowd since were new students," Ran said.

"Ah, I see. You two look to cute to be wearing uniforms like that."

Amu and Ran giggled.

"Well you to better go before you're late. Your bags are already in the car so you're all set and ready." Midori looked at the skeleanimal Amu was holding in her free hand. "You sure you want to bring that sweetie. I don't want the other children to be a bother to you."

"Don't worry about it mom. If anyone even tries to mess with me I'll kick em into next week. Isn't that why you and dad paid for those karate classes when I was younger?"

Midori laughed but didn't answer. Instead she embraced her daughters in the most loving hug she could give them.

"I love you both and I'll miss you tremendously," Midori said, her voice cracking a little.

"We'll miss you to mom and we'll always love you," Ran and Amu said in sync. They both hated when their mom was sad.

Midori pulled back from her hug and wiped her cheek where a little tear was rolling down from. She smiled. "Have a safe trip my wonderful daughters." Amu and Ran nodded before running to their car. While Amu was putting their two breakfast bags into the back seat Ran was starting the car. Jumping into their bright red in the sun Ferrari, Amu waved to her mother before Ran stepped on the gas and sped off.

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、~ \  
じし_ )ノ

The blue haired playboy stood angrily in the principal's office waiting for his father to get off the phone. They were arguing about the new students coming to the school and how he had to share a room with one of them. His room; the one room where he had sex with any girl that he chose; the only room that didn't have to be shared by anyone but himself, was now being giving away all because of these new students. Well this 17 year old teen wasn't about to let that happen.

When Aruto Tsukiyomi, a look alike of his son got off of his cell he sighed heavily. He knew the blue haired boy was very stubborn and wasn't going to give up his room so easily. Leaning back in his chair he decided to speak.

"Listen Ikuto, if we had any spare rooms I would gladly let u have a room to yourself but we don't have a spare room ready quite yet. Two new comers are headed here right now to get settle in. Be nice to the person I chose to stay with you, understand?"

Ikuto let out a grunt. No matter what he was not going to share a room.

"UNDERSTAND?" Aruto said again.

Ikuto, being the cool boy that he was, just turned around and waved a hand. He barely ever showed emotion, and whenever he let his anger get the best of him he would just shove it off like nothing ever happened to get him riled up. He was about to walk out when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"The two transfer students are here," a young woman's voice said.

"Send them in."

The door opened and two girls walked in. They both had pink hair; however one looked older than the other. Ikuto couldn't help noticing the girl with her hair down. Her hair, he noticed, was a lighter pink then the other girl and, unlike the other female, was frowning. He couldn't help but to wonder why. But the wonderment didn't last long as he stared at her figure. The girl had a small chest, although it wasn't flat, and had curves like an hourglass. Ikuto couldn't help but to smirk.

_Maybe it won't be so bad sharing a room, as long as I get to share it with her_, Ikuto thought. _But even if that doesn't happen…_He looked at the other girl and frowned a little…_I'll still find a way to have fun with her this school year._

Ikuto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name. He turned to look at his father.

"Mrs. Hinamori, this is my son, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He's a very good student and should help you with your studies if u need any."

Ikuto looked at the light-pink haired girl. Her face expression never changed as she turned to him and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsukiyomi. My name is Amu Hinamori. I hope it's not a bother to stay in your dorm this year."

Ikuto smirked, bent down to grab Amu's hand and kissed it gently. "Don't worry. It won't be a bother to me at all. And call me Ikuto, _Amu_," he said, saying Amu's name in a sexy purr. His smirk got wider with the reaction the girl had. Shocked, yet cool and collected shown on her face. This enlightened him.

_She didn't even blush_, Ikuto thought. _This girl is very interesting._

After Aruto told the girl's about the rules of the school he waved a hand for them to go. Ikuto walked toward the door again when a sweet voice stopped his movement.

"Um, I have a question. Why are there no separation between dorms," the cute girl asked.

"Well this school believes that in order for a male or female to get used to living with the opposite sex after their married they should share a same dorm. [sorry didn't know how to reword that] This way living under the same roof with the opposite gender wont stress anyone out. However knowing that some of the schools children are playboys…" He looked at his son then coughed before speaking again. "…or hoes we made a strict rule. All the girls have to do pregnancy test in the nurse's office every 5 weeks. If any girl is found pregnant both the girl and the boy that had sex with her will be immediately expelled from the school." He smiled reassuringly at Amu. "Does that make you feel a little more comfortable?"

Amu nodded. "And what if they refuse the pregnancy test?"

"Immediate expulsion."

Amu nodded again, but this time a smile was on her face. Too bad for Ikuto he could only see her back.

Amu turned around, with a frown placed on her face once again, grabbed the other pink haired girls hand and walked out the door with her. Ikuto, who was staring at Amu's skirt now for it was too small, soon followed behind them with an evil smirk on his face.

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、~ \  
じし_ )ノ

Amu gripped her sister's hand tight as she walked side by side with her. She was scared about sharing a room with a boy and about school in general although she didn't look it. It was very easy for her to hide her true emotions. She glanced back at the boy who was following behind them. He had dark blue hair which complimented his dark blue orbs he had for eyes. He was tall and Amu could tell he worked out.

Ikuto looked at Amu and smirked at her. Amu quickly turned her head back around. She noticed that Ikuto was looking down for some reason.

_Could he have been…..looking at my skirt?_

Blushing a little she pulled down her skirt with her free hand. She knew this wasn't going to do much but it made her feel a little better.

_Hopefully my blush subsides before I get to my dorm_, Amu thought.

She looked up at her sister. "Are you sure no one's going to find my cat," Amu asked. She was talking about her stuffed animal skele-cat that she had brought with her. Ran told her to leave it in the car so she wouldn't draw more attention to herself but Amu was uneasy doing this, knowing someone could easily steal it. She made Ran hide it so no one would be tempted to but she didn't know where she had hid it and if it was hidden well.

Ran smiled at her. "Yes. I'm sure no one is going to find your cat. Don't stress your pretty strawberry head about it, ok."

"Ok."

They stopped walking and Amu looked at the number on the dorm. 1617 was shown on the top of it. [i find this funny but i couldn't think of a number so i just put the age of both amu and ikuto on it ^^;] This was her dorm. She looked at the blue-haired playboy who winked at her. Rolling her eyes she kissed her sister on the cheek. She notice that Ikuto's eyes got a little wide at this.

Ran kissed her on the forehead and then turned toward Ikuto. "We never properly introduced. My name is Ran Hinamori. I'm this little girl's older sister."

Amu huffed at this. She hated when her sister referred to her as little.

Going to the door and taking out his key Ikuto unlocked the door and opened it; then turned to Ran. "It's nice to meet you cutie." Ran blushed a little at his comment and Amu rolled her eyes again.

_She is such a wimp for sweat talk_, Amu thought while walking into her new room.

"Amu, I'll meet up with you later ok."

Amu turned around to look at her sister and smiled while nodding. Turning around after her sister left Amu looked around the room. It was bigger then she thought it would be. There were 3 beds (she didn't even want to know what each bed was used for), a huge flat screen T.V. that took up half of the wall, two closets which she guessed you could put a bed in, and two bathrooms. Marveled at all of this Amu completely forgot that there was a sly blue playboy right behind her. Well, until he made his presences aware to her.

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、~ \  
じし_ )ノ

Ikuto walked up behind the little strawberry as quietly as a cat and hugged her waist to where she was right on his chest. He felt the girl squirm a little and made his grip tighter.

"Let me go," Amu said in a stern tone.

"Fine."

Letting Amu go he quickly pinned the strawberry to the nearest wall, a huge smirk on his sexy face. Amu squirmed again but gave up for Ikuto's grip was to strong.

"I said let me go."

"I did. I'm not hugging u anymore am I?"

Ikuto leaned in close to Amu and licked her neck. He could feel her shiver when he did that. He gently kissed her neck then went up and nibbled her ear.

Bad move.

Amu went towards his neck and bit him, hard, to where he started bleeding and then karate kicked his chest hard to where he flew and hit the wall opposite of them. Ikuto rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the cute kitten that just kicked him. Amu was grinning triumphantly.

"I told you to let go of me, you stupid playboy." Amu said to him. "Next time you try to seduce me remember this moment, cause if you ever try to do anything like this again I'll break that 6 pack of yours."

Amu left the room, slamming the door in doing so. Ikuto was still in shock. The pink haired girl, that look so sweat and innocent, just violently kicked him into the wall. He laughed at this.

"Well this is going to be interesting," he said to himself. "But I'm not going to give up that easily my sweat little strawberry. I will make you mine."

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、~ \  
じし_ )ノ

Amu was sitting down on the opposite end of the dorm. She couldn't believe what just happened. Yeah, sure she acted all calm and cool with what happened but really she was freaking out inside. Now she was definitely glad her parents made her take karate lessons. Sighing she touched her ear where Ikuto had bit her. She was very sensitive on her ear and knew if what her weak point. Putting her legs close to her chest she wrapped her arms around her and put her head down on them. She was hoping that no one would walk past her. All she wanted to do was be alone right now. But mostly she wanted to do one thing.

"I wanna go home."

* * *

grrr i hate that my little kitty keeps messin up but oh well, u all no its a cat. I didnt not make the cat. one of my friends on deviantart has this. i do not no if she made it tho. her name is Midna01 if u wanna check her out. shes a really amazing drawer. my deviant account is xXLuna-MoonXx which im also going to put this story on and im thinkin about make some pictures for this story as well but idk. Anyway hoped you like this chapter and ill work on chapter 2, tho its gonna be a long one like this chapter. so tiring =3=


End file.
